


in love with a lostboy

by jhane99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhane99/pseuds/jhane99





	

In Love with a Lostboy  
Trouble All Along

 

Rain poured down on my head so heavily that it painfully prickled my cold, wet skin. Though, you would've thought that I was completely numb to all of the elements as I stood there unflinchingly staring deep into his aquatic, ocean like green eyes. If I were to stare into them any longer I'd fall right back into his taunt arms all over again and that was simply something I was not willing to let myself do, not after everything that had happened. Still my heart yearned for his love, practically leaping out from behind my rib cage. Though we had many bad times when things were good they were REALLY good. Being with him was almost... addictive, the way he took my breathe away with every sly look that told me he was thinking about me or how he stole my heart over and over again with every bouquet of flowers he sent to me in homeroom. Everything inside off me just wanted to run away, leave forever, but my feet felt glued to the pavement. What the hell was I going to do?  
Just as I mustered up enough courage to walk away from him for good he grabbed my arm, turning me, and without one word pulled me into a long passionate kiss. Automatically my legs went weak and he pulled me closer to him. As his hands tenderly ran up and down my back and I felt his toned body through his wet T-shirt, I whimpered. I wanted to stay there forever, I felt like I was in a trance and to be honest I really didn't want to snap out of it. I ran my fingers through his wet hair as he tightly gripped my waist, an image quickly flashed through my head. I remembered how he'd grabbed me just like that when I came home.  
" Why the hell you didn't text me back or answer my calls? do you see how many messages and voice-mails I left you? Where the hell have you been cause Tori said she was sick, so who have you been with? Was it Dylan? I will kill him you know." He had yelled furiously at me that summer day as I trudged slowly into the awaiting house already knowing he'd react exactly like that.  
" I already told you I was going to the baseball game. Tori got sick so she gave her ticket to her cousin. Did she tell you that part? Of course not. She does that on purpose and you believe her over me every time" I was starting to get feed up with this psycho, over-protective boyfriend bullshit.  
" That doesn't matter you said you were going with Tori and who's her cousin? what's his name?" Dan's voice still bellowing throughout the room. It was funny how any person I hung around that he didn't know was automatically presumed a guy.  
" her cousins name is Angel." I sighed trying not to indicate weather Angel was male or female, hoping it would elevate the argument. My head hung low as I bit back the tears that burned behind my eyes threatening to fall onto my cheeks. It hurt to think that he didn't trust me.  
" Awww, baby I'm so sorry, I was just really worried about you. When you miss my calls like that it makes me wonder if you’re OK or not. You mean a lot to me, you’re the love of my life, and I just want to keep you safe and protect you, I can't do that if I don't know where you are. Don't cry sweetheart. You love me right baby? Come on tell you love me. Please?" He said in a now calm, soothing voice and he caressed me and kissed away my tears.  
“Yeah baby, I love you." I replied after a moment. This happened all the time yet I fell for it once again. It was just something about him that seemed so earnest and loving: Maybe it was the way he looked at me with those piercing eyes or the way he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Whatever it was he had me hook and I forgave him every single time.  
“Come on babe, I have a surprise for you." He smiled, all remnants of his recent angry now washed away as if it was never there. "You’re going to love it I promise." At first his sudden cheerful mood made me uneasy, but as he placed my hands over my eyes I couldn't help, but smile. He made me so happy... sometimes.  
A sound pulled me back to the present making me realize all at once where I was, why I was there, and what was happening. I was doing it once again; I was forgiving him after all his wrong doing and falling back into his grasp. I yanked away hard from my entanglement inside his arms trying to catch my breath. I had to get loose or I was going to be stuck there forever. As I got my body away from him and started to run away my feet sloshed in a puddle, I slipped almost in slow motion and I went down face first. An enormous white pain rushed through my ankle as I reached to grab it. I could see him coming towards me, I started to try and lift myself afraid he'd see my weakness and take advantage of it. When I looked up what I saw on his face wasn't evil at all. He looked as if he was concerned for my well being; a worried smile graced his face as he rushed over to where I sat resembling somewhat of a wounded animal.  
“Sweetheart are you OK? What just happened? Did I let you go or something? You look really hurt." His hand outstretched waiting to help me up. I gave him a confused look as if I had never seen this gesture before in my life. Why the hell was he being so nice right now, like he hasn't been the cause of my pain for so long? Was he trying to trick me? Could I have imagined his less than normal behavior? "Come on baby you’re going to get sick." I contemplated trying to make a run for it and never looking back, but my ankle was in a pretty bad position and I knew I wouldn't get very far. Finally, I reached up and grabbed on to his awaiting hand. I tried getting up, but quickly fell back down and winced in pain, the water from the puddle I was sitting in splashed onto his already soaked pants. He swiftly picked me up in one motion and carried me back towards his still running car. I could feel every solitary muscle as he clung to my wet body. I could feel his eyes burning through my skull as if daring me to look into them, but I did my best to avoid his gaze looking down at my drenched shirt. I knew if I had looked I would be his once again. Though, as I felt his heartbeat thud against me I started to think that maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
When we reached the car he gently placed me into the passenger side, buckling my seat belt for me, kissing my forehead lightly, and then tightly closing the door behind me. Then he climbed into the driver's seat. “Do you think you need to go to the hospital or you just want me to wrap it up?" He asked so lovingly it melted my heart. I just stared out the window hoping that the rain on my face hid the fact that I was now crying. “I love you baby." He finally said after he realized I wasn't going to answer him. “I love you to death."  
His words now seem more to himself instead of me and also less loving and more sinister, almost psychotic. 

 

 

 

 

In The Beginning  
We made our was through the ticket line because Samantha thought we were too pretty to wait in such a long line. As we bumped pass other carnival goers I found myself apologizing for the rude behavior though I secretly enjoyed getting pulled through the crowd of people as I glanced at their envious face and listened to their smart remarks. It was funny how I was the modest, least outgoing (which still is very outgoing) of my group of friends. Samantha was the type to act sweet for teachers and parents, but we all knew exactly how she was. Riley on the other hand had no shame in her game. She often flirted with whoever to get what she wanted, free food, 10% off Mani/Pedi's, even getting out of speeding tickets. Lastly there was Jax (Jackelyn) and she was pretty much a mystery to everyone, including us.  
Once we final got to the front of the line and saw that the guy was a semi- good looking, 8-on-his-best-day, person we all glanced at Sammie and laughed. "Can I help you ladies?" The guy asked nervously as his cheeks reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck. Tots Adorbs BTW.  
" Uh yes you can... Dylan." Samantha glanced at his name tag leaning over and flashing more cleavage then needed, then sat up and tossed he long lushish chestnut brown hair over her shoulder. Jax, Riley, I giggled at the sight of his bulging eyes. " We need three passes pleaseeee." She beamed a winning, I'm-beautiful-and-I-know-it smile and glanced at us to make sure we noticed. And we did.  
"O-of course, that would be uh... $60 please." He stumbled over his words as he tried to regain his professionalism. Even though Sam was just playing him, I found him really cute. Samantha passed him the the money along with a piece of paper. "Here you go... um you gave me-"  
" Keep it, you can call us when your done working." She said with one more toss of voluminous hair, linked arms with me and waved good-bye to Dylan with a sweet, but sexy wink of her bright blue eye. That was something Sammie did a lot, give out our phone numbers. Most of the time without our knowing. I've had many guys call and ask me out on a date.  
As we made our was to the line for the Drop of Doom, a group of guys eyed us. "Bet you ten bucks they come over here and try to talk to us in the next 5 second." Riley nudged my shoulder.  
"I bet you 20 they come over right now." I doubled down, I was always good at this game.  
"Alright your on, one, two-" she shook my hand. I waved at the boys and they came rushing over.  
"That's cheating, you can't do that" She protested.  
"You never said I couldn't, now pay up!" I replied with my hand outstretched waiting for my money. She slapped it in my hand just as the guys got to us, she hated losing.  
"Hey I'm Tyler." A freckled faced red-head said. He seem real outgoing to just be as six in the dark. I was never really into red-heads.  
"I'm out!!!" Jax and I both yelled at the same time and then busted out laughing. Tyler stood there confused not understanding what we were laughing at. It was a game we learned in a book I read some years back. When you said "I'm out" the last person to say it was stuck with whoever/whatever they were talking about.  
"I'm out too!" Sammie quickly piped up.  
"Awww you guys are no fair, I wasn't paying attention." Riley whined being the spoiled girl she was. Her mom was an accountant and her dad was a big time lawyer. She lived in a really big house and since her parents were never there it was usually party at her house. The rest of us girls continued to laugh. By the uncomfortable look on Tyler's face I could tell he was catching on to the cruel joke we were playing and I started to feel bad.  
“I’m Kylie, that's Riley, Jax, and Samantha, but you can call her Sammie. Nice to meet you." I introduced each one of my friends and stuck out my hand to shake his hand. Just cause I wasn't stuck with him doesn't mean I didn't have to be nice. He smiled gratefully and then introduced his friends. Matt was a tall, broad-shouldered guy, probably a swimmer. He was cute, not Hollister model cute, but more like Aeropostal model-esque. Brandon on the other hand, was a scrawny, nerdy guy with floppy black hair. He seemed kind of emo, in a dungeons and dragons’ kind of way. I was starting to think about ditching this mix matched group of friends, that was till I noticed him.  
"Bingo!!!" I immediately hollered, startling Tyler as he was in mid sentence. It was another part of our "I'm out/Bingo" game. I ran by the 6'4", handsome guy with gorgeous green eyes and grabbed his arm. He gave me a baffled smile and I smiled back as if he knew what was going on.  
"Dammit Kylie, I was going to say that." Jax stomped her combat booted feet in a slightly childish way. Even she couldn't help but laugh at the moment.  
" Well I said it first." I teased her sticking my tongue out at her and shaking my head making my hair fly every which way, these guys must have thought we were crazy. She pouted a bit more, then linked arms with nerdy guy cause everyone else was taken  
"I don't get it." The guy I was with leaned over and whispered. His warm breath tingling my ear as he spoke, it sent chills running up and down my spine.  
"I won." I said as if that answered as if that answered his question clearly. We started to stroll up in the line.  
"Won what?" He leaned over again still uncertain of what just happened.  
"You silly. I got the best prize of the night." I explained looking up at him. He started to blush a bit. we were now at the front of the line and paired up. The heavy set, 30 something woman lifted the rope and we went in. As we made our way to the seats and go harnessed in, I squeezed his hand a bit.  
" You scared? Don't worry I'm right here." He flashed a sweet protective smile that made my heart melt.  
"No I'm not scared, I love roller coasters. Maybe I just wanted to hold your hand" I teased in a false offended voice.  
"You can do that too." He laughed. Was he flirting with me? He seemed really cool.  
"What's your name?" I questioned after an awkward pause.  
"Daniel, babe." That word right there made me blush, though I wouldn't let that show. There was a spark of interest in his eyes as he embraced my hand a bit tighter.  
"3...2...1..." The husky ride manager yelled and then pressed a green button, sending us flying towards the stars in the night sky. I could see the bright lights of the Ferris wheel in the far distance. I could here Riley squealing behind me, it made me feel bad for that poor Tyler guy. I looked to my left and could see Daniel's head tossed back in laughter. I watched his strong jaw shake, wow did I have a crush on him? NO, impossible. Just as the ride went into a loop he looked over at me, the intensity in his eyes burned. I quickly looked away hoping he didn't notice me looking, my long black with blue tipped hair flowed over the right side of my face. That's when I noticed him looking at the side of my head that was shaved off with tiny birds designed on the side, which I got purposely to line up with the ones that flew on the back of my neck? Did he find that sexy or weird? His expression was unreadable, he just gazed at me for a while. After about a loop and a half his features crept into a smirk then he began laughing.  
"I love your hair. It's edgy and sexy, but still girly." He yelled over the screams of the other riders almost as if reading my mind. Sexy? Does that mean he thinks I'm sexy?  
"Thanks." I held my cheeks trying to cover up the huge smile on my face. Hot red cheeks graced his face too, but he didn't seem shy at all. In fact, he was a bit over confident. Then his eyes glazed over as if he wasn't even there anymore. His thoughts were somewhere else. After a few beats I waved my hand in front of his face. "Are you ok?" I asked slightly nervous as the ride came to a stop.  
"Uh yeah, of course." He seem startled and wouldn't look at me as if I would be able to read his thoughts if we made eye contact. " Come on, before our friends leave us." He brightened up after another pause. I stared at him for a bit then followed him out the exit. He wrapped his fingers around mine. I thought for a moment he was joking, but as we passed the Nathan's he was still clutching my hand. I have to admit I enjoyed it. 

 

 

 

 

 

The Ride Home  
After the party, we dropped Dylan off at his car and everyone else drove home. The summer wind blew as I stood there. I was trying me hardest to not seem the slightest bit tipsy. The party was plenty fun and it was late, however I wasn't quite yet ready for the night to end. I had an idea and I just hoped that it didn't backfire on me later.  
"Awww everyone left you kitten?" I heard a now somewhat familiar voice ask. As he walked towards me my heart began to pick up its pace.  
"Actually... um I was waiting for you." i was praying my cheeks didn't give of any signs of how nervous I was. He looked at me a bit confused and I started to second guess my decision making skills.  
"Oh well in that case-" Just then he wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me close. His eyes traveled my whole face landing on my lips. I held my breath and shut my eyes sure of what was to come next. "Let's get you home, I'm sure your parents are waiting for you."  
"Wow, aren't you the grandpa. And no my parents aren't waiting for me, they're not home... they're never home." I said recovering from the experience as I walked across to the passenger side. I was used to my parents not being there, but deep down I knew it bothered me a bit. I've had to be a grown-up for a while now, with my parents constantly on separate business trips. I didn't often see my older brother Derek, since he went to Princeton, and my little sister Grace stayed with our grandparents most of the time. So basically i was an only child and often can home to an empty house.  
"So you have no where to be?" He asked a sly smirk on his face. You know the kind of smirk that made your knees weak. A smile that was evil and angelic. It was confusing and definitive.  
"Why do you have any ideas?" I was anxious to see what he would suggest. we stood there for a moment, his eyes locked on me. I tried to busy myself by looking at my freshly manicured fingernails. He seemed be enjoying the awkward silence that made me nervous; it was like he was getting off on seeing me blush.  
"Hop in the car." He finally said. I had no idea where we were going, but for some reason with him I felt safe. I quickly climbed into his truck and strapped myself in snugly. I'm not sure weather the bumps on my arms were from the cold or him. When he got into the care he looked at me for a second studying my features, then in one swift motion pulled of his army green jacket and passed it to me. It smelled like him, Irish spring soap, axe, and a hint of lemon. I wrapped myself tightly in it and snuggled myself. I watched the dimly lit closed shops fly past as we drove down the nearly empty street. I stared out of the window at my home town, everything seemed so different though. somehow being in his car with him late at night made every streetlight and park bench seem... magical.  
We finally came to a stop at the top of a hill or cliff or something. the view was breath-taking, all the lights glistening in the distance. I was wondering where we were, it looked like a scene in a horror movie where the couple goes to make-out and then gets killed. Just the thought of doing this with Daniel made me warm all over.  
"You seem nervous... Jason's not coming you know" He chuckled into my ear as if he read my mind. His warm breath against my skin sent chills down my spine. He traced the birds on the shaven side of my head with his fingertips, then he leaned back and sighed. I let out a breath that I had no idea I was even holding. "I used to come up here with my dad all the time. He called it our special spot because no one ever came up he. He had found it years ago on a date with my-" He stopped short as if it was too painful to complete his sentence. My heart broke as I saw tears start to flood his eyes threatening to spill out.  
"This spot seems very special." I placed my hand on top of his hoping it would comfort him. When I realized what I was doing I quickly pulled away. he turned towards me tears still in his eyes and pulled me into a long passionate kiss. hot tears ran down his face, but our lips never parted. I was shocked, but I wasn't going to tell him to stop. He seemed like he needed it.  
"Can you keep a secret?" He asked when he finally let me go. I nodded. He bit his lip as if contemplating weather or not to tell me. and the he said it. my ears started to ring and I thought I misheard him. then he said it again..."I think my dad killed my mom." The car fell silent, neither one of us knowing what to say next. I didn't know what to say or do, was he serious? I was waiting for him to start laughing, but he just stared hard out the front windshield at all the lights. It didn't feel as magical now, it was scary and quite. goosebumps popped up on my arms. All of a sudden I had this urge so I leaned over the seat and hugged him.  
"It's ok." was all I managed to say. He held me tighter and kissed my ear.  
After a while he decided to drop me off home. As he walked me to the door he held me close as if he was trying not to lose me. He kissed me one more time and promised he would call me tomorrow.  
I ran up the stairs of my empty house... as usual. I took a long hot shower to wash away the day. As I later laid in the bed I couldn't sleep. what had just happened?

 

 

 

 

A Party to Remember

"So... we'll see you ladies later maybe?" The red head asked as we flowed out of the carnival exit.  
"You boys have a curfew?" I teased in response. I had to admit I loved hanging out with the guys. They were funny and cool and down to earth. I could definitely see myself hanging with them again... especially Daniel.  
"Of course not, but the carnival is closed." Tyler answered matter-of-factually. I could tell he was the smartest of his friends and he made it his job to let everyone know it. I even caught him mansplaining things to Riley the whole night.  
"yeah so? we're about to hit this party as this celebrities pool house and we have plus ones..." Samantha practically gushed.  
"Well I have a plus two cause he's my friend. Hey Dylan, you done working? I want you to come with us." I called as I saw that cute ticket guy walking to his car.  
" I would love to, but I don't have anything to wear." He seemed really disappointed about it, looking down at his uniform.  
"We'll stop at the store. Get you something hot and I can fix your hair up a bit... if you want me to." I added at the end hoping I didn't offend him.  
"What's wrong with my hair?" He ran his fingers through his black hair. "I don't have any cash anyway... so I guess maybe another time."  
"I'll pay, my treat. You don't even have to pay me back.. think of it as a gift from a friend." I grabbed his arm and pulled him along with us. "We'll come back for your car lets hit the store." I laughed throwing my head back. I was definitely enjoying myself as I playfully raced Daniel to his car. It was a black 2016 BMW X1. He had good taste and nice money, not that I really cared what his financial situation was. "SHOTGUN!!!" I called when I reached the shiny, freshly waxed SUV.  
***********************  
"Password please..." A twenty-something guy asked as we walked up to the huge home with floor-to-ceiling glass windows. you could see half-naked people dancing and drinking and making out in corners.  
"FI" Samantha replied to him and he let us in as we passed him our plus one's for the guys that were with us. When I looked back Tyler sat with his mouth wide in amazement. They all gawked at the art and expensive food and super famous celebrities.  
" Act like you'll ever be around motherfuckers like this again..." I sing songed to the boys.  
" Excuse me???" Dylan said confused.  
" Song lyrics... forget it, lets go!" I said grabbing him and Daniel's arm and strutted towards the bar. As usual all eyes were on us: girls envied us and guys wanted to get with us. Not that I let any of that get to my head. It's better to be humble than bitchy.  
" What can I get you guys?" A handsome, twenty-ish guy asked. he was wearing all black with a pair of red retro's on his feet. I liked it, it was... urban. that was something you didn't see very much around here in a Chanel loafers society.  
" I'll like a..." I started surveying the list of alcoholic beverages.  
" You're not seriously about to drink alcohol are you?" Dylan asked me a bit precaution. I was never a major party person, but this guy is lame if he thinks I'm not even going to babysit one drink tonight.  
"Uh, yes I am. two shots please... and so are you." I said handing him one of the small glasses that the bartender had just poured. He hesitated, staring at the glass as if i was holding a cup of fish eggs. After a moment he shrugged and downed his shot along with me. He immediately began to choke. "Slow down. you'll kill yourself... now go party, mingle a little." I said and sent him away with another shot in his hand. I turned around just in time to see Daniel grab a drink and start to walk away. "Thank you, you shouldn't have," I snatched the drink away from him and started to sip. " No drinking for you tonight, you're driving remember... and you're not leaving me. You are my date tonight hottie."  
" I wouldn't dream of leaving you for a second." He looked down at me and grabbed my waist.  
" Oh, this is my song," I pulled away from him and began to dance. I was hoping that he didn't feel how fast my heart began to beat as he held me. " Come on dance with me." He laughed and danced around me for three songs. then Luke Bryan, "strip it down" came on and I started to blush. He just pulled me into him and began to rock me in his arms as I listened to his heartbeat.

" I don't want to let you go tonight..." He sang into my ear. I felt warm and comfortable. As the song slowed to an end i saw Sammie and Jax waving for me to come over. I really didn't want to let go. If I could hold on a little longer, just a second extra, I'd be happy.  
" Give me one second." I whispered in his ear and ran across the room before I had time to change my mind.  
" What was that?" Jax exclaimed pointing over to Daniel's figure mixed in with the other spectators at the bar where a game was playing on the screen. " You guys looked like a true born couple. I have to say I'm a bit jealous. Come on let's go hang out with Charlie Puth before you start kissing the boy."  
I began to suggest that Daniel come with us, but second guessed it since my friends seemed to disapprove of our little rendezvous on the dance floor. Still I didn't want to leave him alone, so I texted him to come to the balcony to meet Charlie. As my friends pulled me up the thin modern styled staircase, I looked back to see Daniel's sweet face searching the crowd for me. when we made eye contact his face lit up. It reminded me of a child on Christmas, but more subtle. Did he actually like me? I tried to push the thought out of my mind as we reached the second landing. I mean it isn't every day you get to meet your #MCM.

 

The Ride Home  
After the party, we dropped Dylan off at his car and everyone else drove home. The summer wind blew as I stood there. I was trying me hardest to not seem the slightest bit tipsy. The party was plenty fun and it was late, however I wasn't quite yet ready for the night to end. I had an idea and I just hoped that it didn't backfire on me later.  
"Awww everyone left you kitten?" I heard a now somewhat familiar voice ask. As he walked towards me my heart began to pick up its pace.  
"Actually... um I was waiting for you." i was praying my cheeks didn't give of any signs of how nervous I was. He looked at me a bit confused and I started to second guess my decision making skills.  
"Oh well in that case-" Just then he wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me close. His eyes traveled my whole face landing on my lips. I held my breath and shut my eyes sure of what was to come next. "Let's get you home, I'm sure your parents are waiting for you."  
"Wow, aren't you the grandpa. And no my parents aren't waiting for me, they're not home... they're never home." I said recovering from the experience as I walked across to the passenger side. I was used to my parents not being there, but deep down I knew it bothered me a bit. I've had to be a grown-up for a while now, with my parents constantly on separate business trips. I didn't often see my older brother Derek, since he went to Princeton, and my little sister Grace stayed with our grandparents most of the time. So basically i was an only child and often can home to an empty house.  
"So you have no where to be?" He asked a sly smirk on his face. You know the kind of smirk that made your knees weak. A smile that was evil and angelic. It was confusing and definitive.  
"Why do you have any ideas?" I was anxious to see what he would suggest. we stood there for a moment, his eyes locked on me. I tried to busy myself by looking at my freshly manicured fingernails. He seemed be enjoying the awkward silence that made me nervous; it was like he was getting off on seeing me blush.  
"Hop in the car." He finally said. I had no idea where we were going, but for some reason with him I felt safe. I quickly climbed into his truck and strapped myself in snugly. I'm not sure weather the bumps on my arms were from the cold or him. When he got into the car he looked at me for a second studying my features, then in one swift motion pulled off his army green jacket and passed it to me. It smelled like him, Irish spring soap, axe, and a hint of lemon. I wrapped myself tightly in it and snuggled myself. I watched the dimly lit closed shops fly past as we drove down the nearly empty street. I stared out of the window at my home town, everything seemed so different though. somehow being in his car with him late at night made every streetlight and park bench seem... magical.  
We finally came to a stop at the top of a hill or cliff or something. the view was breath-taking, all the lights glistening in the distance. I was wondering where we were, it looked like a scene in a horror movie where the couple goes to make-out and then gets killed. Just the thought of doing this with Daniel made me warm all over.  
"You seem nervous... Jason's not coming you know" He chuckled into my ear as if he read my mind. His warm breath against my skin sent chills down my spine. He traced the birds on the shaven side of my head with his fingertips, then he leaned back and sighed. I let out a breath that I had no idea I was even holding. "I used to come up here with my dad all the time. He called it our special spot because no one ever came up here. He had found it years ago on a date with my-" He stopped short as if it was too painful to complete his sentence. My heart broke as I saw tears start to flood his eyes threatening to spill out.  
"This spot seems very special." I placed my hand on top of his hoping it would comfort him. When I realized what I was doing I quickly pulled away. he turned towards me tears still in his eyes and pulled me into a long passionate kiss. hot tears ran down his face, but our lips never parted. I was shocked, but I wasn't going to tell him to stop. He seemed like he needed it.  
"Can you keep a secret?" He asked when he finally let me go. I nodded. He bit his lip as if contemplating weather or not to tell me. and then he said it. my ears started to ring and I thought I misheard him. then he said it again..."I think my dad killed my mom." The car fell silent, neither one of us knowing what to say next. I didn't know what to say or do, was he serious? I was waiting for him to start laughing, but he just stared hard out the front windshield at all the lights. It didn't feel as magical now, it was scary and quiet. goosebumps popped up on my arms. All of a sudden I had this urge so I leaned over the seat and hugged him.  
"It's ok." was all I managed to say. He held me tighter and kissed my ear.  
After a while he decided to drop me off home. As he walked me to the door he held me close as if he was trying not to lose me. He kissed me one more time and promised he would call me tomorrow.  
I ran up the stairs of my empty house... as usual. I took a long hot shower to wash away the day. As I later laid in the bed I couldn't sleep. what had just happened?

 

Night Out  
It was a week later and for some odd reason he was still on my mind. The rides, the kiss.... what he told me. It all came rushing in my mind mixing in with other thoughts. Everything reminded me of him, the rain on my windowsill, the few stray leaves in the infinite pool in the backyard, every song on my playlist; It all made me wish he'd call. Of course that would require him having my phone number.  
Anyway, i had to get him off my mind otherwise i wouldn't be ready in time to go out with the girls. Jax knew a guy that made fake id's and we were going to The Playhouse, one of the hottest places to be in Hollywood. I was a bit apprehensive about going, what if the bouncer realized we were under aged or something bad happened. Samantha assured me that nothing would happen and that we'd stay together. I took one last look at myself in the full length mirror. my skin tight jade dress with more cutouts then actual fabric looked amazing with my long tan leg that lead down to my peep toe stilettos. My hair was voluminous and shiny and the tips of my hair matched the with the dress. I applied another coat of lipstick and grabbed my clutch, finally deciding that I looked "grown up" enough. Just in case I pushed my breast up for optimal cleavage.  
By time I reached the bottom of the steps without wobbling once there was a knock at the door. I hurried to open it and found one of my three best friends standing there looking just as beautiful as I did. Riley's lanky, straight, supermodel figure looked pretty sexy in her ox blood playsuit. I was shocked to see her long blond hair cut into a short playful pixie cut and dyed platinum blonde. It made her hazel eyes pop and showed of the small heart tattoo I made her get when i got the tinker bell tattoo on the same place.  
"Well don't just stand there... say something. How do I look?" Riley said after a few moments of me looking at her.  
" You look... hot!" That was all i could manage to say. This was the same girl that came home dirty from baseball when we were little, the one who didn't start wearing makeup until three months ago. This was totally different. she finally grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house. My shock disappeared a little when I noticed that she was only wearing three inch heel.  
" Jax and Sam are going to meet us there with the id's," she said as we reached her new Jaguar. I checked my mascara in the mirror and we buckled up. " Speaking of looking hot...I'd totally fuck you." she said only slightly joking. she kissed my cheek and then zoomed off onto the road. It was about a 15 minute ride there and we listened to the music with the windows open. my hair flying but somehow it managed to look perfect. At the light a car full of guys honked and asked us where we were going. "Coincidentally" they happened to be going to the same place. They followed us there and offered to pay for the parking, not that we needed them to.  
"Hey you guys over here!" Samantha waved over bouncing on her heels. she was wearing a orange cropped tank and matching skirt. Jax was standing next to her in an all black dress and eyeliner drawn on thick. we rushed past the complaining party-goers to catch up to our friends who were nearly at the front of the line. When i looked back the boys wee standing tentatively at the end of the line as if not sure if they were allowed to follow. I gave them a nod and they smiled embarrassingly as they moved pass the crowd.  
"Id's please?" the overly buff, thirty something bouncer said as we reached the velvet rope. We all gave them up, he took a quick glance at them, handed it back and told us to enjoy the party.  
My shoulders relaxed s we went in that the bass drowned out my thoughts. I felt a hand in mine and instantly tensed up.  
"I said thanks for getting us ahead of the line!" the guy next to me repeated for the third time in my ear. He was already perspiring in the humid club. "I thought maybe you'd like to dance?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw my friends already dancing away. so much for staying together!  
"Uh sure," I took his hand. He seemed nice enough. We swayed to the music for a few song when my friends came to get me. I told him I'd be back for him and we hurried to the bar. Almost immediately guys lined up to buy us drinks. the rest of the girls seemed to enjoy the attention, but i felt overwhelmed. they were all sweaty and drunk and standing way to close. Every now and then I felt a stray hand brush against my ass or up my thigh. I quickly grabbed my drink and moved to the other end of the bar.  
"Where'd you go?" Samantha slurred her words. It had only been a few minutes and she was already drunk. I just rolled my eyes and sipped my drink. "Well... were goin to da bafroom, wash hour drinks." she was barely audible as she stumbled away followed by Jax and Riley.  
I was starting to think about taking an Uber home when I saw a guy eyeing me from across the room. He had to be either really wasted or super confident because it didn't take long for him to make his way over to me and i was sure i had my don't-fuck-with-me face on. I was holding down a laugh to be polite.  
"Uh, hey there. I don't mean to bother you, but-" this made me giggle because that's exactly what he was doing. He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. He actually was good looking and pretty cool, but that didn't mean I was going to make it easy for him. "Okay, I'm Alex." This time he was the one giggling and his cheeks were flushed. I kind of liked that he felt vulnerable, made him seem kind of down to Earth.  
"Kyla," I reached out my hand and shook his. Surprisingly, it wasn't clammy or anything. He pushed his hair back and looked at his shoes, he was definitely nervous. "So what brings you over to this neck of the woods? bartenders over there." I pointed to the other end of the bar where a new group of girls were being treated by the same guys.  
"Actually... I, um, came to see you. well that came out weird... I saw you sitting by yourself and thought I'd say hi. So uh... hi" He made an awkward wave and I nearly choked on my drink. "Okay I bombed, I'm going to go now... sorry.  
"Wait, don't go," I reached and grabbed his wrist as he turned away. "You didn't bombed completely... I actually like you. And my friends went to the bathroom, I'm supposed to be watching the drinks, but I guess I haven't been doing a very good job"  
"Wait, you like me?" He seemed surprised. He quickly took a seat next to me like if he didn't sit I'd changed my mind. He lost his balanced, but quickly recovered. However, not before knocking a few of my friends drinks over. "God, I'm sorry. I'll pay you for does."  
"No need, they were free, courtesy of the pervs over there" I was laughing extremely hard and some people were starting to look. It made him even more embarrassed. "Okay look, I don't want to steal your time and you don't want to steal mine. Just give me your number and then enjoy the party."  
"Ok sure." He gave me his number, shook my hand again, and walked away. Literally five seconds after Alex left this sleazy, greasy guy comes up a little to close. He smelled of alcohol and A-1 steak sauce. He automatically gripped my upper thigh.  
"Keep your hands to yourself please." I brushed him away and tried to seem assertive without getting defensive.  
"Hey I'm just trying to talk to you. no need to get upset." He slowly eased his hand back up mu leg. before I could tell him to stop Alex Jumped in and pushed him away. He stumbled a little finding it hard to keep his balance in his intoxicated state. "What the hell man?"  
"She said leave her alone!" Alex shouted. Just as a fight was about to break out a hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me out of the club.

Meet the Family  
"Are you ok?" the mysterious guy asked as we made our way out.  
"Daniel?" I finally managed after the shock wore off. "Ho- how did you find me here?" I looked around half expecting for some cameras to be watching me.  
"Oh, uh, your friends post everything on social media. I had, um, came to see you actual. I realized i didn't have your number." He was obviously nervous and embarrassed that he had came.  
" oh, i knew my phone was broken... it doesn't have your number in it. You mind fixing that for me?" I held out my phone hoping the joke would lighten his mood. He had these amazing rosy cheeks when he got shy. My stomach did somersaults inside of me just looking at him. He tentatively took the phone from me as if he thought I was pranking him. Afterwards he hands it back and we stand there  
for a few long, never-ending seconds shifting from one foot to the other. It was starting to get awkward. He brushed a few strands of hair away from his eye and my knees went a little weak.  
"Thanks for, uh, saving me in there..." I mumbled.  
"Oh yeah no problem, I didn't want you to get hurt or anything." He seemed relieved that I killed the silence between us. "What you're doing over here anyway, you're under aged."  
"Well Riley invited me and Jax knows a guy that makes fact Id's." My tone was a little more harsh then I intended and he backed away a bit. It made me feel kind of bad. "I glad you came to see me." I said softening up a bit and moving closer to him.  
"Oh yeah no problem... you want to go back inside with your friends or..." He motioned to the club entrance. I looked back almost as if I forgot it was there.  
"Not really, wasn't having a very good time." I looked up and he was standing right over top of me. We stood like that for what felt like an eternity. I felt this electric force pulsing between us drawing us closer. There was something about his eyes; they were loving and cold at the same time. fearful and fearless all at once. Like he has seem many things. All of a sudden I felt the urge to press my lips to his. Just as our faces were but a few inches apart his phone began to ring. we both giggled a bit and he excused himself and he walked a few feet to take his call. The features of his face began to distort as if he was getting bad news. I tried to busy myself by checking my email. when he finally came back over he seemed a bit anxious which made me uneasy.  
"Hey, uh, do you have anywhere to be?" He asked fumbling over his words. He wrung his hands together then stuffed them in his pockets.  
"Not really, why?" I responded slowly, cautionly.  
"Well, would you like to maybe come to dinner with my family... It's totally fine if you don't. It's just that I told my mom- stepmom- that I was with you and she asked to meet you."  
"You want to meet your family?" I blushed at the thought.  
"You're right, it's ridiculous. I'll just take you home, forget I asked." He rushed out his words and started to walk to his car.  
"Hey wait no! I would love to come." I reached for his hand and wrapped my fingers around hi. He looked down, startled at the sudden interaction. A smile graced his face and he gave my hand a little squeeze. He guided me to the car and opened the door for me. He for got the alarm was on so the car began to blare. His cheeks turned a rosy pink as he fumbled for the button. I laughed hard with my head tilted back, then self-cautiously covered my smile. I've always hated my laugh  
"I love your laugh." I felt a little better as I climbed in the car. The car ride was silent but loud with the heartbeats in our chest.

His house wasn't what I was expecting. It was relatively small (or "cozy" as my mom, the real estate agent, would say). All the curtains were wide open and the grass was neatly cut. Didn't seem anything like my huge empty house. There was an adorable door mat the read "Welcome Home"; it was a little dirty and had a big boot print that I figured was his dad's. I could hear the commotion of children running was. The sound made me both excited and nervous. He opened the front door and standing in front was a little boy. He had to be about 3, he reminded me of an obedient puppy waiting for his owner to come home.  
"hey, I missed you soooo much." He wrapped his arms around Daniel's legs and then quickly released. "Dad said you're late... who's she? Is that your girlfriend?" He placed his hand over the side of his mouth so I "couldn't hear". Daniel opened and closed his mouth several times looking at me. He was at a lost for words and it was evident that the question made him uncomfortable.  
"I'm Kyla." I piped up after waiting such a long time.  
"So are you his girlfriend or not?" He said then waited for my answer.  
"Do you want me to be his girlfriend?" I crouched down so that I was at eye level with him. He contemplated foe a while. Almost as if it was a decision that would effect his whole life.  
"Yeah, you should be his girlfriend." he smiled showing off three missing teeth.  
"Okay I'll be his girlfriend." I giggled at the thought that I let him decide who I'm dating.  
" I like you... you look like the old pictures of his mom, but with curly hair. Her hair-"  
"Okay that's enough with all that. What's for dinner?" Daniel cut in.  
"I don't know, it's Italian day." He said then ran away. Daniel guided me further in the house and took me to meet his stepmom. I suddenly felt nervous and I was afraid I'll trip or say something wrong. When I walked into the kitchen there was a woman wearing a green apron smeared with marinara sauce and her blonde hair pulled up into a bun. She had to be no more than 35 years old. She was making what looked like garlic bread from scratch and didn't notice us until she had sliced 2 pieces of bread. She smiled warmly like a mother welcoming home her children from a long tip.  
"Hi, I;m Evi, you must be Kyla. It's great to meet you... he doesn't bring home girls often." Her teeth were perfectly straight and white. Her hands were cold as she shook mine. She seemed nice enough, but she had this nervous look in her eyes as if she was on edge. "Well you guys can go hang out, let her meet the kids, dinner will be ready soon."  
"What are we having" I finally opened my mouth.  
"Oh it's stuffed shells, do you eat that?" she asked.  
"One of my favorites," I gave her a reassuring smile. Then me and Daniel walked out the kitchen and into the living room. It was obvious the kids had been listening because when they saw us the pretended to be busy.  
"Her name's Kyla and she's Dani's girlfriend." The boy from the front door was the first to speak up. I stood there awkwardly not sure if I should sit down.  
"Where are you coming from? That dress is very pretty." A girl who looked almost identical to Daniel except for the fact that she looked a bit younger said. I looked down at my dress now aware of what I was wearing.  
"oh I um, was at a party with my friends." My cheeks flushed. I probably look ridiculous.  
"You're pretty, come sit next to me. Can you braid my hair? I don't have anyone to do it for me." She looked a bit sad about it, but gave me a big smile.  
"Yeah sure, no problem," I crossed the room and sat down glad to be off my feet in these heels. "What's your name?"  
"Oh I'm Ally, take those shoes off. I know your feet must be hurting."  
"How old are you?" I slipped my manicured feet out of the read bottoms.  
"14" She was super sweet and her eyes sparkled when she spoke. She was absolutely gorgeous, but you can tell she didn't know it.  
"Ok, well that's Ally of course, you met Gabe at the door and his twin Jonathan, their 3." He pointed to two munchkins sitting on the far end of the couch. They looked exactly the same, but you can tell the difference. Gabe was super outspoken and rowdy and Jonathan was more quiet and to himself. "Arabella is 6, she's right..." I started to look around the room.  
"BOO!!!" A little girl jumped up behind me with a white sheet over her head.  
"Oh, there she is," Dani said lifting the sheet off her head. She had rosy red cheeks and bright blue eyes like her mom.  
"Nice to meet you Arabella." I said politely. I heard a whistle from behind me and turned around to find a little boy looking me up and down.  
"Damn, Daniel! Back at it again with the hot chick" He tried to high five his brother, but Daniel swatted him away. "I'm just saying she's cute, a bit out of your league, but cute." He had freckles and a pudgy nose. If anyone was out of the league it was him.  
"Shut up Tucker" He pushed him away and then to me he said," that's Tucker. he's 11."  
"Well it's great meeting all of you guys." I was still a bit shy, but at least I felt welcomed.  
"How did you guys meet?" Ally turned to face me after I had finished braiding two braids in her hair. She looked at me with the same exited green eyes that Dani had when I said I'd come to dinner with him.  
"Well," I said getting comfortable and tucking my feet under my butt on the couch. Ally clutched a pillow to her chest in anticipation and the twins sat on the floor in front of me. I had all of their attention, even Tucker who pretended to be on his phone was listening. "Me and my friends Sammie, Riley and Jax were at the-"  
"Wait are your friends as hot as you?" Tucker piped up starting to gain interest.  
"Yeah definitely. so anyway, we were at the carnival waiting in line to ride the drop of doom or whatever when Jax nudged me. So I looks over and there's these guys staring at us. I mean like literally stare."  
"Hey! I was not staring at you guys." Dani came and sat on the arm of the couch next to me.  
"Sooo, I bet Riley 20 bucks that they would come and try to talk to us." I continued.  
"So did they come over?" Arabella said climbing onto my lap. It startled me a bit, but then I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Of course they did! I waved and they came rushing over." I laughed. I was completely exaggerating, but they didn't need to know that.  
"Wow that pathetic bro." Tucker laughed and Daniel tossed a pillow at his head.  
"Then we realized not of these guys were ugly so we played 'not it'" I said as if they knew the game.  
"Hold on what is 'not it'?" Jonathan said his first words since I got here. His voice came out small and squeaky.  
"Oh, um. it's like when you see someone ugly and you don't want to be stuck with them you say not it. whoever says it was has to hang out with them."  
"That's mean. my brother is not ugly." Arabella turned around to look at me. She was genuinely offended.  
"I know sweetheart, that's why I said bingo when I saw him. that means he hangs out with me instead of the other girls." I smiled at Daniel. "Your brother is super hot." I whispered into her ear.  
"ew!!!!" She scurried away and hid behind Tucker. there was a noise and everyone looked to the front door in unison.  
"Is dinner ready, I'm starving." A six foot seven man growled from the door.  
"Oh hey honey you're home. How was work?" Evi came running into the living room like she was being chased.  
"Dinner. Is it ready or not?" He said completely ignoring her question.  
"Um... almost, kids go cleanup for dinner." She rushed them out. "Oh no Kyla stay. Honey this is Kyla, she's Dani's girlfriend." She grabbed my wrist, Her grip was a bit tight and shaky, but I ignored it. I definitely didn't want him to disapprove of what I had on. his eyes traveled my body for a moment and I felt extremely uncomfortable.  
"Well You guys can get acquainted while I get dinner situated," she blurted out and slowly backed out of the room.  
"So..." He cleared his throat with a thunderous grumble that startled me. "When did you and my son start dating?" He stared intently.  
"well today I guess... but I've known him for a little longer then that. This is the first time he's asked me out. well unless you count the other thing, but I don't know. I like him a lot, well not a lot, more like adequately. I find him satisfactory." He raised his bushy eyebrow at this. "Okay that didn't come out the way it did in my head."He began to laugh, then before I knew what was happening he pulled me into a tight bear hug.  
"welcome to the family." He crowed jollily. Then his expression changed. "Why are you wearing that?"  
"Oh my friends convinced me to go out with them today. I wasn't expecting him to invite me over here, I would have worn something more my style and presentable." I crossed my arms across my chest hoping he didn't think badly of me. "I'm sorry."  
"Nonsense, don't worry about it." He said then walked away. I stood there for a second, arms still crossed. I looked around finally taking in the whole room. It was well organized, but some what cramped. the walls were lined with family photos and framed artwork. The entertainment center was filled with movies and board games. there was a tall bookshelf full of hard and soft covered books. I crossed the room towards it and started to read the titles scrawled along the various spines. "Moby Dick" "Hamlet" "war and peace" "the great gastby". they all looked so amazing. I ran my finger along the shelves.  
"those were my mom's." Daniel whispered from behind me. I turned around feeling like a kids caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "She loved to read. there's not much of hers here anymore, but those are still here... sometimes I read them over and over again."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch it. I I didn't know..." My cheeks started to flush and I looked down.  
"It's fine, they were getting dusty anyway. You can borrow them if you would like." He reached out and touched my hand. Sparks flew from my heart as I moved closer to him. My lips yearning to feel his.  
"Dinner's on the table!" Evi shouted just before I could kiss him.  
"maybe later then huh?" he gave me a shy smile and we walked hand in hand to the dinning room.

 

 

sundae everyday of the week

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Daniel asked as he snuggled his face into my neck. I'd only been there for a few hours but it already felt natural. we were all sitting on the couch waiting for Evi to get dessert ready. Arabelle sat on my lap as I ran my fingers through her hair and laid my head on Dan's shoulder. They felt like family to me as I watched the twins try not to fall asleep their adorable little heads pressed together.  
"Yeah it was great," I said kissing the back of his hand. "Maybe next time I can cook for you."  
"Well can you cook?" He asked apprehensively. I giggled slightly at his question.  
"I'm a culinary student sooo yeah, I can cook." I softly kissed his cheek. I wasn't sure if I was moving to fast with him, but he seemed to like it so I wasn't going to stop.  
"Oooh, really can you teach me?" Arabelle turned around on my lap. the way she looked up at me so expectantly reminded me of one of my little sisters. I missed them so much. I didn't understand why my grandmother thought I was too irresponsible to watch them.  
"Uh, maybe she has better things to do." Dan jumped in after a moment snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh no, you guys can come to my place and learn anytime you want. Honestly, I'd love to do it. please do." I added. I saw Ally's eyes light up from the corner of my eye.  
"Mom you should come too." Arabelle piped up as Evi came into the room.  
"I'd love-" she started to say.  
"No the hell you won't! the kids can go, but not you." Daniel's dad growled from his recliner.  
"Oh, yeah he's right. I have to clean up and everything here. maybe another time though." She said slightly embarrassed. It almost looked like she was on the verge of crying as she hurried back into the kitchen. I felt Dan's grip on my hand tighten. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were full of fury. I kissed the side of his neck and he jumped a little.  
"Oh I'm sorry baby." he said, kissing my lips softly and rubbing my hand. after that the room fell into a complete and awkward silence. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. then there was a sound at the front door and once again everyone looked towards the noise like a mob of meerkats sensing danger.  
"Crap!" I heard someone whisper, I couldn't tell if it was Tucker or Daniel. just then a 5'10" girl with straight brownish-black hair walked through the door. She reminded me of myself a little bit. I was starting to wonder what Dan's mom really looks like. Did I really look like her? Is that why he was dating me, is that what he saw when he looked at me? I tried to push the thought out of my head.  
"Who the hell is this?" She yelled. Damn, she may look like her mom, but she acted exactly like her dad.  
"That's Dani's girlfriend." Gabe said suddenly awake.  
"wow..." she said walking up to her dad and kissing his cheek.  
"Wow what?" I said becoming a little offensive. I don't know why, but I was getting some bad vibes from her.  
"Relax, I'm saying you're pretty. he doesn't talk to pretty girls, he gets nervous around them." she squinted into the kitchen. "what's Evi doing?"  
"why can't you call her mom?" Her dad asked taking a sip from his beer.  
"Cause she's not my mom." she quickly said before stomping up the stairs.  
"I swear sometimes I can't stand her. she looks just like my mom, but she's exactly like my dad." Daniel whispered into my ear.  
"Um can you show me where the bathroom is?" I didn't really have to go, but the room was heavy with uncomfortable feelings. I just needed some air. Dan walked me to the door, but stood in front of it. He looked down at me almost staring. He leaned down slowly to kiss me, but I backed my head away just at the last moment. a wounded expression crossed his face, but he quickly stepped aside and walked away planting a quick kiss on my cheek instead. I went into the bathroom and looked around. It was a half bathroom with only a sink and toilet. there was a colorful paisley print curtain over the window. the moonlight shone in creating an almost magical scene. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a bit different then usual. I dug through my little bag and fished out my make up wipes and began wiping off all my makeup. I then pulled my hair high up into a ponytail. I took one final glance at my reflection then headed back to the living room. when I got into the room everyone's heads lifted up as if they forgot I was in the house. The girl from earlier was now sitting in my seat whispering something to Daniel. A bit of envy coursed through my veins.  
"Excuse me Daniel. do you have a hoodie I could borrow?" I asked quietly.  
"Oh yeah sure babe." He said shooting off the couch and up the stairs. As soon as he came back with a bright red hoodie with a drawing of Tupac on it, Evi said dessert was ready. "Come on baby." He said grabbing my hand, but I quickly snatched it back. He turned around and pulled me close to him holding my waist. "What's wrong? Talk to me."  
"I'm not hungry." I said a bit more harsh than intended and pulled away from him. Then that wounded look came back and I instantly felt bad. "I'll just sit here." I plopped down on the couch curling up on the end and sliding the pull over hoodie over my head. he stood there looking at me for a bit longer then went into the kitchen. I couldn't understand why, but I felt like crying. I felt angry and this unexplained feeling of guilt. About 5 minutes later he came back in with a sundae in each hand and came and sat next to me.  
"Take it before it melts please." He said jokingly. I took it from him and he wrapped his arm around me. "So tell me what's wrong."  
"well for starters I have a sundae with no spoon." I tried to force a smile onto my face, but It wasn't very convincing. He wordlessly got up went into the kitchen, came back and handed me a spoon. He pulled my legs out from under me and laid his head on my lap.  
"Feed me!" He said in a baby voice and I couldn't help laugh at him. I spoon fed him a bit of ice cream then kissed his sweet lips. He made me feel better.  
*****************************  
A little bit later I grabbed my bag and shoes and walked towards Daniel's SUV. It was a bit cool now and I pulled his hoodie sleeves over my hands. Dan scooped me up in to his arms as soon as I reached the bottom of the steps. He twirled me around a few times as I giggled my head off. It reminded me of the night I met him, us riding the roller coasters together, sharing cotton candy and corn dogs, the little stuffed animal he won for me that I now sleep with. He slowed to a halt and give me this funny look. The kind of look most people only see in movies and my brain froze. "I lov-" he started. I pressed my lips hard against his. I didn't want him to say it not yet. "I was trying to tell you, I love you."  
"Can you put me down please?" I looked down at the ground.  
"I I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was stupid, please forgive me." He slowly put me down and walked to the car.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I blurted out. I don't know where it came from or why I said it, but I couldn't take it back. I don't know why, but he gave me this feeling that it was okay to say it.  
"You don't really mean that." He whispered. My heart shattered and I felt tears welling up in my throat.  
"What, what if I did? I'm just worried we're moving too fast you know?" I started to move closer to him and he met me half way and holding me tight. I nestled my face into his chest and and smelled the sweet sent of his cologne.  
"You don't ever have to worry, I'd never hurt you, I promise." He lifted my chin up and kissed my forehead. I melted in his arms and a tear slipped from my eye. His hand quickly brushed across my cheek. "Don't cry."  
"I love you" I whispered and kissed him slowly. We stood there a little longer then climbed into the car. Once again the car ride was silent, but I enjoyed it. I was enjoying every minute of it. As we made our way to my door he gave me one last kiss and promised he'd call before I went to sleep. He was amazing... yeah I loved him.

 

 

 

 

Just Friends?

I woke up with a start to a loud noise. I reached over with my head still under the pillow pressing random buttons on my alarm clock. It was Saturday, I didn't understand why my alarm would be on. I finally sat up letting out a loud grunt when my alarm clock started to play the radio. I let out a low sigh and stretched my arms a little when the sound started again. I then realized that my phone was ringing all along

 

"Hello?" I said still a bit groggy. It was a random number calling me at 7:47 AM so I was a bit agitated.

 

"Oh, uh did I wake you? I'll just call back later or something..." The voice said nervously.

 

"Who is this?" I rushed out before the person had a chance to hang up.

 

"Alex." He said quickly. Who? I tried to recollect my memory of the last week. All at once I remembered the guy in the club with the cute hair. "I didn't know you were sleeping." He continued.

 

"It's fine, I'm up now. What's up?" I said trudging to the bathroom. I put the phone on mute so I can pee "privately".

 

"Nothing really, I just was thinking about you. well not thinking, but you, i guess, just popped in my head. I don't know why. I'm sorry for calling, I should just go."

 

I hurried to unmute the phone. "You know, its cute when you ramble. I was starting to think you weren't going to call me. Its been a week you know." I giggled.

 

"Oh I'm sorry, I was going to call but I didn't want to seem... desperate." He hesitated at the last part and I could tell he was blushing. "Can I Facetime you?"

 

"Sure." I said then hung up and pulled up his contact on Facetime. "Don't judge me, I just woke up." My hair was a crazy mess and I'm sure my face was horrible too. 

 

"You're gorgeous, always." He said. He looked like he'd been up for a while. He was sipping a coffee from a mug that read HOT STUFF. I broke into a fit of laughter and he gave me a confused look. "Oh you laughing at my mug. I'll have you to know a bunch of girls think I'm 'hot stuff'." 

 

"Oh really? Then why don't you Factime them instead?" I teased as I reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and medication out.

 

"No! Don't go, please?" He almost yelled choking on his coffee.

 

"I'm just playing." I said through a mouth full of toothpaste. we continued to talk as a washed my face then I told him I'd call back after my shower.

 

As I climbed out the shower and wrapped my favorite towel around my body I grabbed my phone and headed back into my room. I hooked my phone up to my speaker and put my music on shuffle. Sparks by James Bay blasted through the speakers as I grabbed my lotion and started to spread it across my legs. I looked down at my toes and decided that they needed to be painted. I walked to the other sided of my room, feeling the soft rug under my damp feet, to retrieve my bag of nail polish. I literally have like 400 bottles of nail polish, but I always seem to use the same ones. then I remembered that I had to call Alex back. I cut off my music and called him and placed the phone on the bed next to me. He answered on the second ring.

 

"Took you long enough." He laughed through the speaker.

 

"Well I'm sorry I like to be clean." I said picking a color that said "teal-ing you lies" and started to shake the bottle. "So what you doing today anyway cause I'm bored."

 

"I don't really have any plans, but if you want to hang out we can."

 

"Where?" I asked as I applied a base coat on my toes.


End file.
